


My Saddle's Waiting

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Morning Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, trans male yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Lev try to stay quiet during a morning quickie at the Haiba's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Saddle's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 6 - doodlywhip

Yaku was woken up by three sensations that morning: a tickling of hair on his cheek, a soft wet pressure on his neck, and a familiar hardness on his hip.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Lev breathed softly, his words gusting over the wet spots on Yaku’s neck and making him shiver. “I was about to start doing something more... drastic.”

Lev resumed sucking on Yaku’s neck, with more vigour now that he was awake, and Yaku let out a soft groan that was half-arousal, half-sleepiness. “Lev, we’re in your parents house,” he protested softly, making no move to push Lev away.

“What, you can’t be quiet?” he purred, right in the shell of Yaku’s ear.

His hips bucked involuntarily. “I can, but _you_ can’t,” he quipped, keeping his voice steady.

Lev raised his eyebrows challengingly. “Wanna bet?”

Yaku needed no further encouragement. He pushed Lev off him, pinning him back down to his side of the bed, and rolled on top of him. Lev’s dick was hard beneath him, and pressed insistently up against his crotch. The thin fabric of Yaku’s boxers did absolutely nothing to cushion it -- he let out a soft moan and rolled his hips against it, reveling in the way it slotted against him.

Lev let out a whimper and bucked his hips upwards, and Yaku echoed the noise at the friction. He leaned forward, hands pinning Lev’s broad shoulders against the bed, and kissed him, open-mouthed and lazy. His mind was still hazy from sleep, his limbs still pliable and loose. Lev was slightly more awake, slightly more quick in his reactions, but he did not make a move to get out from underneath Yaku. They both knew that this was where he liked it best.

As they kissed, Lev kept letting out little gasps and moans into Yaku’s mouth, his hips canting up to meet Yaku’s, his broad hands cupping Yaku’s hips and pulling him downwards. When Yaku bit his lip, Lev let out a loud whimper, too loud in the quiet morning air.

“You know what I think?” Yaku breathed, pulling away from his mouth. “I don’t think you can be quiet.”

“No, no, I can,” Lev begged, panting hard, his lips swollen and red. “I can. _Please_ , Yaku.”

“Mmm...” He pretended to consider it for a moment. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Yaku...!” he whined, his hands tightening around Yaku’s ass, as if anchoring him there.

“No, I think I’ll have to shut you up,” Yaku said, feigning thoughtfulness. “You can’t be _that_ loud when your mouth is busy with something else, right?”

The pants puffing out of Lev’s mouth ceased entirely, and he stared up at Yaku, wide-eyed, holding his breath. Yaku knew the reason for his breathless excitement: he hardly ever asked for this; his dysphoria usually outweighed the pleasure. But when he was in a certain mood... Lev was more than happy to comply.

“Scoot down a bit.”

Yaku shifted his weight to one of his legs and got off the bed for a moment, unpinning Lev from the mattress. Quickly, without a moment’s hesitation, Lev shimmied down the bed, so that his long legs were bent at the knees and his head was off the pillow. His eyes were wide, desperate, hopeful, and completely, 100% trained on Yaku’s face.

Smirking, Yaku shucked off his boxers and tank-top that he slept in, absently thankful that Lev slept in the nude and therefore was already ready to go. He got back on the bed, but this time, instead of straddling Lev’s hips, he straddled his upper chest, legs spread wide over his shoulders.

“Let me know if you need a break, okay?” he said gently, reaching a hand down to stroke comfortingly at Lev’s shoulder.

He nodded, his eyes blown wide and still trained on Yaku’s face. And with that, Yaku shuffled forward, so his vagina was lined up with Lev’s mouth, and lowered himself down.

Instantly, Lev’s tongue was on him, raveous and demanding. His hands went up to cup Yaku’s ass, pulling his hips down into Lev’s face. Yaku let out a choked moan, one hand going up to clap over his mouth. Distantly, he was aware that the hand didn’t muffle enough, that the sounds he was making at Lev’s ministrations were still audible through his fingers. His hips bucked and ground down, seeking _more_ , and Lev gave it to him. The hand that wasn’t over his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle himself knotted itself in Lev’s silvery blonde locks, pulling his head towards him even more, anchoring himself so he could properly ride his face.

His orgasm built quickly, too quickly, alarmingly quickly. Yaku couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers escaping his mouth as he came, hips bucking sharply into Lev’s face, riding out his orgasm. He could feel Lev lapping up his wetness, let out a groan at the feeling of his tongue shoving itself inside of him, seeking it out at the source.

Even though he had already come once, Lev didn’t stop. He kept licking and sucking and pulling Yaku towards his face, until Yaku came again with another poorly-muffled whine.

After the second orgasm, Yaku unknotted his fingers from Lev’s hair, feeling dizzy and oversensitive, and pulled his hips away from Lev’s face. He released his iron grip on Yaku’s ass immediately, letting him sit up and shift his weight down to Lev’s chest.

Lev’s face was _wrecked_ : red-faced, his mouth and cheeks absolutely shining with a mixture of spit and come. He was panting hard, and looked more than a little put-out that Yaku hadn’t let him go for a marathon sex session.

“Holy shit,” Yaku breathed, finding himself panting hard too. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Lev’s stomach was splattered with his own come.

“Did you even touch yourself?” he asked breathlessly. “You... you were gripping my ass the whole time.”

“Yeah,” Lev replied, his voice thick. “Didn’t touch. Just, came.”

Yaku cursed low under his breath, and then, scooting back even more, leaned forward and kissed Lev. They both moaned into the kiss, as Yaku tasted his own tang on Lev’s lips.

He pulled away after a moment, wrinkling his nose and wiping at his face. Some of the come and saliva coating Lev’s face had smeared onto his own. “Fuck, you’re a mess,” he muttered.

Lev grinned a dizzy, euphoric grin at him. “Yeah,” he said proudly.

After they had gotten cleaned up (in _separate_ showers, despite Lev’s suggestion to the contrary), they headed downstairs for breakfast. It was still relatively early; Lev had woken Yaku up with enough time to spare.

“Good morning, Lev,” Mrs Haiba greeted as they padded into the dining room. “Good morning, Morisuke.”

“’Morning,” the two of them chorused, sitting down at the table. Dina, Anton, and Mr and Mrs Haiba were already sitting at the table. Mr Haiba had the morning newspaper out, turned to the puzzle page. Yaku could see that he was already about halfway through the sudoku puzzle.

“I’m so hungry!” Lev said. “What’s for breakfast, Mama?”

“I thought you already ate?” Anton said, smirking at Lev. Dina snorted loudly with laughter, and Lev turned bright red. Yaku felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, cold horror filling his veins.

“Just cereal this morning,” Mrs Haiba replied. She didn’t reply to Anton’s comment, although there was an unmistakeable teasing twist in her smile.

“Cool, I’m gonna go get some,” Lev said, standing up from the table quickly, his face the colour of a tomato.

Yaku stood up quickly as well, making his chair legs screech loudly against the hardwood floor. “Me too.”

The two of them walked stiffly and quickly towards the kitchen, and both tried very hard not to hear the not-so-muffled giggles of the four Haibas behind them. 


End file.
